It is known to feed articles into spaces of a transporting device, which is moved at a constant speed and which rotates, which spaces are provided one behind the other and are limited transversely with respect to the transporting direction. The articles are, for this purpose, initially accelerated by means of an accelerating band extending parallel to the transporting device to the same speed as the transporting device, and are then moved in a horizontal direction one after the other into the spaces.
It is furthermore known to operate a transporting device intermittently and to move during each standstill of the transporting device an article into a space of the transporting device provided for this purpose or to permit said article to fall from above into said space.
The known transporting device, which is moved at a constant speed, has the disadvantage that the technical input for an acceleration of the articles to the speed of the transporting device is relatively great, and that such devices are therefore relatively expensive.
The known intermittently operating transporting device has the disadvantage that due to the standstill times of the transporting device only a relatively low transporting performance can be achieved.